At present, the Internet communication technology and mobile communication technology are widely used. To integrate the two communication technologies, a mobile Internet Protocol (IP) technology is developed. Based on mobile IP, this technology enables Internet applications in mobile communication systems.
In the mobile IP technology, each mobile device has a home of address (HoA) and a care of address (CoA). The CoA changes with the movement of a mobile device. When a mobile device moves to other areas, the mobile device needs to send the obtained CoA to a home agent (HA) so that the HA can forward the information destined for the mobile device to the CoA in time. Thus, the binding relation between the HoA of the HA of a mobile device and the CoA needs to be maintained on the HA.
In addition, for reasons of management and charging, an operation initiated by the network side for deleting a binding cache entry (BCE) of a mobile IP address needs to be supported in the network to delete corresponding binding relations.
In the prior art, the operation of deleting corresponding binding relations may be initiated by an HA or a local mobile anchor (LMA). The following describes the process of deleting corresponding binding relations in the prior art.
(1) The HA initiates the operation of deleting corresponding binding relations.
As shown in FIG. 1, the process in which the HA initiates the operation of deleting binding relations includes the following steps:
Step 1: The HA sends a Binding Revocation Indication (BRI) message to a mobile node (MN) to notify the MN to delete corresponding binding relations. The BRI message carries the HoA of the MN.
Step 2: After receiving the BRI message and deleting the corresponding binding relations of the HoA, the MN returns a Binding Revocation Acknowledgement (BRA) message to the HA to notify the HA that the MN has already deleted the corresponding binding relations.
(2) The LMA initiates the operation of deleting corresponding binding relations.
As shown in FIG. 2, when an MN moves from a source mobile access gateway (MAG) to a target MAG, the target MAG sends a Proxy Binding Update (PBU) message to the LMA to trigger the LMA to delete proxy bindings on the source MAG and send a Proxy Binding Acknowledgement (PBA) message to the target MAG. In this scenario, the LMA may initiate the process of deleting the binding relations, and the process includes the following steps:
Step 1: The LMA sends a BRI message carrying the HoA of the MN to the source MAG to notify the MN to delete binding relations.
Step 2: After receiving the BRI message and deleting the corresponding binding relations of the HoA carried in the BRI message, the source MAG returns a BRA message to the LMA, indicating that the corresponding binding relations have been deleted.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds at least the following defects in the prior art:
In the prior art, the corresponding binding relations on the network side cannot be maintained in a multi-interface scenario, namely, a scenario where an MN has a plurality of CoAs. That is, the network side cannot initiate an operation of deleting the binding relation between a specified CoA and an HoA.